Systems for warning a driver of imminent lane departure are known heretofore from the related art. Herein, systems of this kind usually have a suitable sensor system for lane recognition, and an analyzer for analyzing the crossing of lane markings, and a suitable means for warning the driver of lane departure as necessary. Driver assistance systems which actively intervene in driving dynamics are also known heretofore; however, driver assistance systems of this kind have hitherto been an exception, since the relevant statutory requirements only allow limited scope. Herein, the related-art driver assistance systems are as a general rule configured identically for every driver. In the future, it will be advantageous if driver assistance systems are adaptable to individual drivers' driving style, e.g., based on stored parameters. In particular in conjunction with a lane departure warning system, this would allow non-relevant warnings that unnecessarily distract the driver to be avoided.
DE 10311518A1 proposes a method and device for driver information or for reacting in the event of lane departure. Herein, the path of the lane markings is determined, the vehicle's anticipated path is determined, and possible lane departure is determined as a function thereof. Herein, future reactions by the driver are taken into account as part of the process of determining the vehicle's path. In particular, future corrections of the path by the driver, including his reaction times, are taken into account as part of the process of predicting the vehicle's future path. In addition, the driver's attentiveness level in the past is taken into account, and if the driver's past behavior suggests he is in an inattentive state the vehicle's future path is calculated based on a lesser change in curvature than if he were assumed to be in an attentive state.
DE 10254247A1 discloses a method for monitoring the driver of a motor vehicle, which functions on the basis of lane recognition. If, based on lane recognition, a critical driving situation is detected, the driver of the motor vehicle receives a warning. Herein, as part of the method, in addition to lane recognition the activity of the driver of the motor vehicle is determined, and the warning is suppressed or postponed for a predefined time period if it is determined that driver activity exceeds a predefined threshold value.